The Story of Madeline 🇫
The Story of Madeline ����: God Wants Me to Love ❤️ My Friends ��!?! 'is the second episode of VeggieTales. a 1939 book �� written and illustrated by Ludwig Bemelmans the first in the book �� series. A sequel of “God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!”. A parody of “God Wants ME To LOVE ❤️ My ENEMIES!?!. The next episode: The Story of Lalaloppsy ��: Are You My Lalaloppsy Friend? Plot Opening Countertop On the countertop, The appearance of Rob the Apple �� tells Harry the Yellow Banana �� that he ran into a friend of theirs named Marco after walking home �� from his bowling �� league. Marco says that when his little sister ���� makes him mad and says she is sorry, their mom ���� says he needs to forgive her, but Marco does not know why. Harry �� then tells the story of "'The Story of Madeline ����." The Story of Madeline - Part 1 The story opens in a forest �� where Sunny the sun ☀️ is shining, in the white hut (camera �� pan down), The first appearance of a scallion security guard, Grandpa George (VeggieTales 12 Stories In One!; identical to his twin brother ���� from “VeggieTales”) is going to tell all viewers The story of a little girl ���� in Paris, France ����. The story is set in Catholic boarding school �� in Paris, France. The opening rhyming sentences were repeated at the start of the subsequent books �� in the series:4 In an old house �� in Paris ���� That was covered in vines Lived twelve little girls ���� In two straight lines. Inside the boarding school �� covered in vines, lived a small group of little vegetable girls ���� of Paris, France who are in two straight lines, they‘ve go by many names including: Chloe, Nicole ��‍♀️, Yvette ��‍♀️, Lulu ����‍♀️, Eille ����‍♀️, Anne ����‍, Nona ����‍, Sylvie ����‍, Monique ����‍♀️, Daniella ����‍ and her twin cousin named Janine ����‍ (he’s the only character that The Lopez Bros. had first met) plus the smallest one was Madeline Fogg ��‍. Now Madeline is the smallest of the girls ���� (The smallest green onion; daughter ���� of Mr. and Mrs. Fogg). She is seven years old, and the only redhead ��‍��. She is the bravest and most daring of the girls ����, flaunting at "the tiger �� in the zoo" and giving their teacher ����‍��, Miss Clavel (Misstress Clara Clavel; The same model as Annie’s Mom) a headache �� as she goes around the city �� doing all sorts of antics.5 The Forgive-O-Matic Segment This episode doesn't include a silly �� song �� but has a commercial hosted by a scallions instead. In this commercial, a scallions is dressed as a salesman ����‍�� and tells the audience (Jimmy the Sparer, Alvin the Cone and Charlie Cylinder from “ShapeTales“, who are obviously watching the advertisement on an offscreen TV �� set) that misdeeds called sin need to be forgiven. He then introduces the Forgive-O-Matic (The differences between The Forgive-O-Matic and The new right-co Accept-O-Matic), an invention that supposedly forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says customers who order while the advertisement is still running ����‍♀️ would receive a set of indestructible knives ��. To prove so, he has a potato �� who works as a miner from West Virginia say (by obviously reading an off-screen reading �� card despite not having eyes ��) that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak �� knives ��, and they were still going strong ��. All of a sudden, Wart “Arthur” Asparagus (a.k.a “Wart Asparagus”’) comes on stage (despite leaving the countertop, leaving Jimmy, Alvin and Charlie perplexed) and tells the scallions salesman ����‍��that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven without the scallion's product. He says that if we ask God for forgiveness, then he will forgive us. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Wart Asparagus said, The scallions salesman ����‍�� announces other dubious capabilities about the product and even introduces a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Wart Asparagus tells The scallions salesman ����‍�� to say goodnight �� as the lights go out. The scallions salesman ����‍�� chases after them but trips over a cart �� that holds the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. The Story of Madeline - Part 2 One night ��, Miss Clavel wakes up, sensing something wrong, rushes to the girls ���� bedroom �� and sees Madeline crying ��. Doctor ����‍⚕️ Cohn “Asparagus“ is called, and takes Madeline to the hospital �� because she has a ruptured appendix. The next morning, as The girls ���� are worried about Madeline. (all except Janine looking at the window) Suddenly, someone knocked at the door ��and opens up a Mexican date ���� with hands �� appeared (The same date as Manuel) who is going to help them bringing back their friend. So they’ve head out into town �� of Paris, France by searching for a present �� for Madeline. Hours later, Madeline finds herself recuperating. She is greeted by her classmates and Miss Clavel, who give her flowers ��, and a doll house �� from her Papa ����, and in return she shows them her scar by sang “Voila, My Scar” (with the finial Instrumental of “If I Didn’t Have You” from “Quest for Camelot”). Madeline's classmates and Miss Clavel go home ��, but Miss Clavel wakes up again, to find the other little girls ���� wailing ��, demanding to "have their appendix out too". Miss Clavel assures them that they're all well, and calls on them to go to sleep ��. The next morning ☀️, Unknown how many times to forgive someone, Rob and Harry go to QWERTY 2.0 on how many times we need to forgive them according to the Bible. QWERTY 2.0 pulls up Matthew 18:22, Jesus answered, "I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." Rob and Harry don't know the answer and ask everyone from the story what the answer is, and one of Madeline’s classmates, Nona says we need to forgive 490 times. Janine suggests that they should be call the "Grapes�� of Math" after her great math skills. The girls ���� and Miss Clavel are happy �� with the new name and Madeline and The Mexican date ���� drive off in a truck ⛟ (The same truck ⛟ as Grandpa George‘s truck ⛟) to share their niceness with the rest of the world �� while others go inside their old house �� for dinner ��. Madeline winked �� at the final shot. Closing Countertop Back in the Countertop, QWERTY 2.0 �� gives another verse, Colossians 3:13b-"Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." As Rob and Harry leaves, QWERTY 2.0 gives �� out the End credits scene. Characters Opening Countertop * Rob the Apple �� and Harry the Bananas �� from “FruityTales” (debut) The Story of Madeline ���� * Grandpa George‘s twin brother ���� (debut) * Several citizens of Paris, France (Represented to the “Big Idea �� Animators” as The crowd*) (debut) * 12 little girls ����: Madeline Fogg (redheaded ��‍��), Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Anne, Lulu, Sylvie, Monique, Nona, Janine and Eille * Misstress Clara Clavel (debut) * Doctor Cohn ����‍⚕️ “Asparagus” (debut) * The Mexican date ���� with hands �� (debut) Songs �� * VeggieTales 12 Stories in One! Opening Sequence (The Rainbow �� Buddies: A 12 Stories in One Adventure Style) * I’m Madeline ���� from “Madeline” (The Story of Madeline ���� Style) * Air Madeline from “Madeline (1939)” (The Story of Madeline ���� Style) * Forgive-O-Matic score from “God Wants Me To Forgive-Them!?!” * Me Cherrie, Oh Madeline ���� from “Madeline (1939)” (The Story of Madeline ���� Style) * Voila My Scar from “Madeline (1939)” (The Story of Madeline ���� Style) (The final instrumental of “If I Didn’t Have You” from “Quest for Camelot” * The Grapes �� of Math score from “God Wants Me To Forgive-Them!?!” (Happy Ending Scene) * What We Have Learned (8 bit) * Madeline's special part four-ending credits song (The Story of Madeline ���� Ending Credits ��) Running ����‍♀️ Gags Silly �� Song �� None What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� Marco Special Guest Stars ✨ * Suzzette La Sweet, Mimi La Sweet, Charlotte Charades and Sherri Charades from “Lalaloppsy” (cameo appearance) * Celia from “Madeline at the Hotel Riches ��” (Represented to an Onion ��) * Jimmy the Sparer, Alvin the Cone and Charlie Cylinder from “ShapeTales“ * Are You My Neighbor? VHS �� Fun Facts Moral(s) * Everybody makes mistakes and we have to learn from them. * Holding grudges against others can hurt �� them, and it also doesn't do any good. * Nobody is perfect ��. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of “The Story of Madeline ����”: *** Rob the Apple �� and Harry the Banana �� from “FruityTales” *** Grandpa George Scallion’s twin brother ���� *** Several citizens of Paris, France ���� (Represented to the “Big Idea �� Animators” as The crowd*) *** Doctor Cohn ����‍⚕️ “Asparagus” *** The Mexican date ���� with hands �� (identical to Manuel) ** As Phil Vischer had not considered the Silly �� Songs �� with Larry segment a regular staple of the series at the time, this is the first episode to not have a Silly �� Song ��. After frustrated and confused fans flooded the Big Idea studio with letters asking where the segment was, however, Phil suggested to Mike Nawrocki that he write more Silly �� Songs �� for future shows, which ultimately led to the segment becoming a regular appearance. ** The first episode Madeline and friends �� (especially Miss Clavel) are in vegetable form (including parsnips, cucumbers ��, green onions and peas) ** The first episode not to have a letter ✉️ from a child ��. ** The first episode to spoof classic literature. ** The first episode someone cries �� and cheers. ** The first episode to have Two of the Closet Monsters (there’s only two), Frankencelery (a.k.a Phil Winklestein), Lisa Asparagus, Scallion #2 & #3 and King Darius’ maids since their debut appearances. ** The first episode where QWERTY displays two verses on one episode. The second was in Abe and the Amazing Promise. ** The first episode that reveals more of the kitchen countertop, including cabinetry. The kitchen sink was not yet added until “Are You My Neighbor?“ where it is seen in The Hairbrush Song ��. *** This is also the only episode in which the cabinetry and drawers look different. ** This is the first time The same model as Junior Asparagus �� appeared on the countertop, as shown in The Forgive-O-Matic. ** This is the first episode that ended with Larry saying “God Made You Special, and He Loves ❤️ You Very Much“ by himself. The second was in “Rack, Shack and Benny”. ** The first episode to have a prototype video �� cover for the front. ** The first episode to use a Word Entertainment FBI warning screen �� in 1997 (the year it was reprinted on VHS ��). * An episode based, however loosely, on The Grapes of Wrath �� was actually suggested by Mike prior to production on the first episode. * This episode is notorious for having more animation errors than any other episode in the VeggieTales series. * This is the only other episode to have Larry's lower dopey voice. However, Larry's voice was starting to improve and bear more resemblance to his current voice from the next episode. His voice gets to its final form in the closing countertop. * The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki performed at Bible college. * The grapes' car's �� motor was also a sound effect made by series musician Kurt Heinecke using his mouth �� as well. * In the Forgive-O-Matic, when Scallion One tells Junior that he's busy with advertising, a picture �� of Bob ��, Larry ��, Junior, Lisa and Mike Asparagus with the original VeggieTales logo can be seen on a bulletin board in the background if you look closely. * The first few copies of the original 1994 VHS �� has the same designs as the original 1993 VHS �� of the previous episode. * There was a much older VCD that had this episode and the previous episode paired together. The front VHS �� cover designs of both episodes were combined into one with Junior Asparagus screaming �� in front of the TV �� along with the Grapes of Wrath �� set.﻿ * This is the only classic episode whose audio and footage have not been remastered in its VeggieTales Classics reissue, and without a 5.1 Surround Sound audio track on the DVD ��. ** This could possibly be because the original project files of God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! have been lost or even deleted to free up disk space (with the exception of most footage for the The Forgiveness Song �� strangely being re-rendered in high quality for Very Silly �� Songs ��!). It is possible, given that the Grapes' car �� twitching (when the Grapes leave in their car �� after being renamed the Grapes of Math ��) was an error; Big Idea �� has never bothered trying to recreate that scene. * Out of all the early VeggieTales episodes that were edited for later re-releases, this is the only episode whose modifications with the scenes, animation, voices, music �� and sound effects from the original version (with the exception of the VeggieTales Theme Song �� and an added 1997 Big Idea logo with Bob and Larry) remained untouched for every re-release. ** The original 1994 VeggieTales Theme Song �� is included as a bonus clip on the 2004 DVD release, in which it can be watched when you answer all the hard Trivia questions correctly. However, this version of the theme song �� has the text "Original Open from 'God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!'" added on the screen �� prior to the text "Big Idea Productions presents" popping up on the screen �� and also has the 2004 audio (with Larry's current voice) dubbed over the original. * On the alternate VHS �� cover for the original Latin Spanish dub (with the La Bamba font), the back states that the video features "Silly �� Songs �� with Larry", which is indeed false because of the aforementioned Forgive-O-Matic skit having replaced it in the actual episode. * The original 1994 VHS �� of this episode is one of only three 1993-1997 VeggieTales VHS �� tapes (the other two being the original 1993 VHS �� of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the 1996 VHS �� of Dave and the Giant Pickle) that have a different sticker label aside from the rest of the tapes �� from 1993-1997. The 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS �� of Are You My Neighbor? didn't count. * When the episode was reprinted in 1997, despite the Word Entertainment FBI warning before the video, it still uses the original 1994 master of the episode, just with the cropping panned a bit to hide the white noise on the left side of the screen �� (with the exception of the theme song ��). ** Unlike Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor?, the entire box �� cover for the 1997 reprint is oddly unchanged and instead reused the second 1994 box �� cover, making this reprint of the episode confusing and harder to find. Differences * The front cover has a few differences: ** The painting �� of Madeline book ��. ** Bob the Tomato �� and Larry the Cucumber �� appearing on the cover that dose not appeared in this episode. * The back cover has a few differences: ** Special Bonus Feature: The Forgive-O-Matic appears on the cover. * In the Opening Sequence, before the song ��, The narrator quotes “They left the house �� at half-past 9 ��, In rain ��, snow ❄️ or shine ☀️, The smallest one, was Madeline!”. Goofs *Janine’s hair changes brown and yellow in every shots. Inside References * The buildings from the 8th and the 12th episode are used for Paris, France ���� town square ��. * The twelfth girls ���� has background patterns on both their dresses �� and pajamas Larry wears (including: Trixmix Blue and blue teddy bears �� for “Oh Santa ����“). * The toys �� (including The colorful building blocks, Rock-N-Stack and a toy boat ��‍♀️) appears at the hospital �� in the 6th episode Christmas �� special. The same beds �� as Annie’s bed ��. Real World �� References * The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets. * QWERTY is seen playing Pong, one of the first commercially available video games ��, before pulling up the first Bible verse. * Mike states in the Very Silly �� Songs ��! audio commentary that the shot in which the shipmates fly into the distance on the helicopter �� is reminiscent of a 7-UP commercial that was popular at the time. Fast �� Foward * Doctor Cohn ����‍⚕️ “Asparagus“ is a later character in “VeggieTown �� Values book ��: Cool �� Ranch Cuke”. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics